Partners, and Then Some
by Nidster502
Summary: iPod Challenge! Simple one-shot, some happy, some sad, but all Densi :D Rated T cause I'm paranoid..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here starts my attempt at the iPod challenge, I'm gonna try have 2-3 updates a week, different random one-shots about our favorite couple based on my music on shuffle. Well since I'm a rambler, from now on I am gonna keep author's notes short or nonexistent. On that note, enjoy this first one! **_(Note: This story takes place immediately after the season finale)_

**Disclaimer: I mean I have only done one story and y'all know they aren't mine… *Mega Sigh***

_**We Are Young-Fun (love this song:)**_

"Kens, come on let's go," I silently urged, pleading gently for her to leave the disconcerting noise of the drunken crowd surrounding us.

Her was body slumped over the counter in defeat, her hands white, gripping at a cup of her salvation. I gently pushed a curtain of her chestnut locks away from her face, the curls now limp and lifeless. Tucking her fringe behind her ear, her two-toned jewels shifted to my own cerulean blue ones.

"Come on Kens, let's go home," I whispered, gently tugging on her arm, loosening her grip on the drink.

"Deeks," she breathed, my head snapping to attention, "Stay here with me.."

Signaling over to the bartender, I ordered a beer and slipped onto the stool next to Kensi.

We settled into an unavoidable silence.

I couldn't help but watch her, the way she surrendered to the pain, her whole body seemingly becoming smaller and smaller before my very eyes. The way her arms shook, barely enduring the grief, and her head hung low above her glass.

When she finally did turn her head to completely face me, I sat there, rigid, in utter shock at the dead look in her eyes. Normally her eyes are filled with her familiar sugar-induced, feisty spark or the flamed passion that swims in her orbs when I irritate her, or even the deathly-calm stare she gets in the midst of a dangerous op. Hell, I would even settle for the famous Byle death glare. But right now her eyes were a reflection of the dark hallowed insides of an old oak tree, empty and echoing.

Taking my life into my own hands I snaked a hand around her slim shoulders, shifting my weight toward her. I carefully nudged her drink out of her hand, replacing it with my warm, calloused fingers.

Her head lightly leaned into my shoulder, not fully giving into the comfort.

Pushing my luck even further, I tightened my grip on her, gently massaging her shoulders. Her body relaxed under my touch, pushing into the soothing workings of my hand.

Her head shifted further into my chest, finally, fully succumbing to my consoling endeaver. I gave Kensi's hand a soft, meaningful squeeze as she curled into me, balling my shirt into her fists, giving her life assuring vice.

Clutching to me even harder, she broke down into wracking sobs, the salty tears dampening my shirt, the cloth grazing my bare skin. My own eyes squeezed shut, only a single lone tear managing to escape.

We stayed like that for an eternity, just the two of in our own isolated piece of the universe, clinging to each other, serving as human amour for the pains the outside world had caused.

At last, her head lifted off my chest, her face turning up toward mine, eyes donning a soft sparkle of calm acceptance.

"Thank you Marty," she breathed pressing a tender, nimble kiss to my mouth.

"Come on," I smiled down at her leading her out of the bar, leading her away from well-remembered, accepted grief.

**End Note: Soo a super happy song made me come up with something kinda sad? I dunno, my mind is beyond whacked. Well then, do like what my whacked mind came up with? Review :D**

**Also, if you have any critiques/suggestions for a beginning writing like me, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks in advance :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey…soooo I know I suck complete lady balls for not posting something sooner. And I profusely apologize for that! I blame sheer laziness and being brain dead for the last three weeks. But I absolutely **_**promise **_**10-12 updates before I leave for vacation on July 16! But I'm back soooo…Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't even go there. **

_**Icing-Charity Vance**_

"Kensi…..…." I belted, my words melding together, reaching the depths of the Atlantic Ocean and bouncing off the peaks of the Rocky Mountains.

"My god Deeks, what the hell do you want?" Kensi yelled, shuffling into the room, her hands clapped over her ears, her infamous glare set into place.

Kensi's eyes shone, narrowed and fiery. Her lips, full and rose - tinted, were clenched in a tight line, with her jaw biting hard against her top teeth. My eyes blatantly roamed over her statuesque figure and settled on her chiseled, elegant features.

"Woah there Wonder Women…turning up the heat huh?" I stated impishly, leaning back comfortably into the over-stuffed couch.

Her features softened as she tried to maintain a level, reprimanding stare, which continued to falter as I lowered my gaze giving her my soft puppy-eyes, and pouting lips, letting out a barely noticeable whimper.

"Aww Deeks, your god damn handful," she sighed, walking to me, running a tender hand through my hair, moving down to lovingly caress my rough cheek. Her face slowly continued softened, her eyes taking on an angelic look, her mouth turning up into an easy, loose grin.

"You know you love me..." I said, my signature, cheeky grin gracing my lips.

"Please!" she snorted, letting out a creepy Kensi cackle.

"Come on Kens, what did we talk about? That laugh of yours is terrifying!" I protested.

"Come sit with me?" I inquired next, keeping my puppy eyes in place, batting my irresistible baby blues.

She cocked her head toward me and sighed in defeat, as she reluctantly joined on the couch.

Leaning her head onto my shoulder, she mumbled into my shirt, "What did you want Marty?"

"You." I stated very simply pulling her closer to me, my fingers playing with the ends of her soft curls.

Letting out another sigh in space of barely five minutes, Kensi lifted her face toward mine and placed sweet, subtle on my mouth.

"Marty, you are such a pain in my ass…" she said quietly, her arms snaking around my waist giving me a warm, reassuring squeeze.

"You know it, Sugar Bear!"

Placing a lingering kiss on her temple, I reveled in her company, content to stay like this for eternity.

Yah….I know I am pain, but she loves me.

**End Note: Critiques? Suggestions? Let me know with a review! **


End file.
